


Game Over

by Ocarina



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Love, Love/Hate, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocarina/pseuds/Ocarina
Summary: Transitando entre o ódio e o amor, Machi se vê presa dentro dos jogos psicológicos de Hisoka. Ao pensar ter declarado um empate, porém, ela descobre que na realidade estava caminhando diretamente para o Game Over.
Relationships: Hisoka & Machi, Hisoka/Machi (Hunter X Hunter)
Kudos: 8





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> — HUNTER X HUNTER não me pertence.  
— Songfic Hisoka x Machi.  
— Contém spoilers para quem não leu o mangá.  
— Plágio é crime!

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

Hisoka estava morto.

O observando à distância, Machi sentiu os seus batimentos cardíacos se descompassarem ao ver o corpo do mágico estirado no chão.

Atordoada, ela endureceu a expressão em seu rosto, cruzando os braços para ocultar a tremulação em suas mãos, e apenas forçou um sorriso quando Shalnark se aproximou, extasiado de felicidade.

Por um lado ela estava satisfeita. Depois que Hisoka tinha traído a Aranha, ela não lhe desejava nada menos do que a morte. O seu destino foi merecido. Mas mesmo assim, algo estava errado. As coisas não tinham que ser assim. Ele não podia morrer. _Não ainda._

Machi se lembrou do dia em que Pakunoda lhes mostrou tudo o que tinha acontecido com o _danchou_. A traição do mágico, a identidade de Kurapika e a impotência de seu líder. Enfurecidos, todos os membros da equipe fantasiavam com o dia em que teriam a sua vingança contra aqueles que ousaram atravessar o caminho da Genei Ryodan, incluindo Hisoka.

— Eu nunca gostei daquele imbecil! — Nobunaga exclamou raivoso — Nunca entendi porque o chefe o aceitou como membro da Troupe!

— E quem é que gostava? — Shalnark retrucou — Acho que nenhum de nós o suportava.

— Machi era a única que simpatizava com aquele imprestável — Phinks disparou de repente, fazendo com que, furiosa, ela o recriminasse.

— Por mim, que ele morra!

Surpresos com a resposta, todos se voltaram a ela, não porque ela havia desejado a morte de Hisoka, mas sim pela forma como ela havia proferido aquelas palavras. Machi, conhecida por manter a calma mesmo nas situações mais adversas, tinha a respiração acelerada e os olhos em chamas, exalando todo o ódio que sentia. Naquele dia, ninguém mais lhe dirigiu à palavra.

A fúria de Machi estava desperta, e ela jamais perdoaria aquele traidor por ter feito aquilo com a sua equipe. Com Chrollo. Com _ela_.

Aparentemente ninguém havia percebido que, por trás daquele olhar raivoso que Machi ostentava, havia também um resquício de mágoa.

_Every roommate kept awake_

_By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

Naquele mesmo dia, ao cair da noite, Machi encontrou uma carta de baralho depositada cuidadosamente sobre os seus pertences. Ela a pegou, virando para si mesma o Ás de Copas. Nela, uma singela mensagem havia sido escrita com uma letra excessivamente caprichada.

_“Sei _que virá atrás de mim.Mal posso esperar pelo nosso próximo _encontro."_

Irritada enquanto tentava entender o propósito daquele recado sem nexo, ela amassou a carta com força, como se estivesse estrangulando o próprio Hisoka. Perfurou-a então com as unhas como se aquilo pudesse lhe causar alguma dor. O que ele pretendia, afinal?! Machi sabia que suas intenções para com ela poderiam se tratar tanto de um simples embate, como também de algo completamente nojento ou perturbador. Vindo daquele lunático, ela realmente apostava na segunda opção, principalmente devido a forma perscrutadora e invasiva como ele constantemente a observava.

Machi rangeu os dentes de raiva ao cogitar o duplo sentido com que aquela curta sentença poderia ser interpretada. O tom usado naquelas palavras continham uma irônica provocação intencional, mas não imaginava que ele realmente teria a presunção de acreditar que ela poderia procurá-lo por outro motivo que não fosse para matá-lo. Como poderia pensar que ele realmente havia lhe despertado algum outro tipo de interesse?!

— Aquele _psicopata_ está se achando demais — ela disse ao esboçar uma expressão enojada.

E quem ele pensava que era para brincar com ela daquela maneira? Se Hisoka achava que poderia manipulá-la em seus jogos sujos, ele estava muito enganado. Ele pagaria caro por desafiá-la. Mas se ele queria um encontro, ela ficaria feliz em concedê-lo. Para vingar a Aranha, na primeira oportunidade ela o assassinaria.

Se ele queria jogar, Machi o faria seguindo as suas próprias regras.

Ao perceber que ninguém mais havia recebido um último recado de Hisoka, ela decidiu se manter calada sobre o assunto. Rasgou então a carta em mil pedaços, convencida de que não havia necessidade de mostrá-la a ninguém.

Aquilo ficaria entre eles, como se fosse um segredo.

Afinal, Machi não gostava de intromissões, e dois jogadores eram mais do que suficientes para jogar aquela partida.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me?_

E por algum tempo, Machi realmente acreditou que o mataria. No entanto, com o passar dos dias, o seu foco foi se desvanecendo, tornando-se cada vez mais nebuloso em sua mente. O ódio por ele permanecia, tanto que constantemente a figura do mágico aparecia em seus pensamentos, quase como uma obsessão. Porém, a força de vontade para executar os seus planos havia se perdido completamente pelo meio do caminho, principalmente levando em conta a alta probabilidade de conseguirem libertar Chrollo da corrente de _nen_ de Kurapika, o que, de alguma forma, tornava aquela caçada sem sentido. Afinal, tudo voltaria ao normal, ou não?

Assim, quando de fato ela reencontrou Hisoka em Greed Island, uma fraqueza inexplicável a fez titubear, evadindo-se de seus próprios planos. No lugar de toda aquela fúria, uma estranha incerteza a fez refrear os seus pensamentos violentos, deixando-a enraivecida consigo mesma.

“Você é fraca! Muito fraca!”, ela pensou, recriminando a si própria pela covardia, enquanto observava Hisoka usar a luneta em busca do exorcista que livraria Chrollo de sua condição, concentrado e, ao mesmo tempo, despreocupado. Ao relanceá-la, Machi se entalou com um nó na garganta, percebendo que nos olhos do mágico havia um sinal de decepção. Um misto de frustração e desgosto por ela não lhe representar perigo algum.

Ela sabia que não havia tomado a atitude que ele esperava, ou melhor, a atitude que ele _desejava_. E para piorar, de alguma forma, ela se sentia igual por não conseguir corresponder às expectativas. Ela havia falhado completamente.

Envergonhada, Machi pensou em confrontá-lo. Usando as suas agulhas, imaginou perfurar cada centímetro de seu corpo, torturando-o para que ele pagasse pela maneira como desperdiçou a confiança que o _danchou_ tinha lhe depositado. Porém, ela não conseguiu concretizar aqueles pensamentos, deixando que mais uma vez a oportunidade escapasse. Até porque, aquilo seria completamente imprudente e idiota, uma vez que eles precisavam de Hisoka para conseguir negociar com o _maldito_ exorcista.

“Mas se não fosse por isso, você o mataria?”, a sua consciência perguntou de repente, como se soubesse que a resposta a deixaria ainda mais desconcertada do que já estava. Irritada com os conflitos existentes entre a sua razão e a sua emoção, ela xingou a si mesma mentalmente, alegando estar ficando completamente louca por culpa daquele _imbecil_.

Quando o nó em sua garganta se desfez, Machi não conseguiu conter a pergunta que há tempos martelava em sua cabeça.

— Você quer mesmo lutar contra o chefe? — as palavras escaparam ligeiramente de sua boca, como se tivessem vontade própria.

Ele alargou o sorriso, divertindo-se com a pergunta.

— É claro que sim. Você prefere que eu sobreviva, ou o Chrollo?

Machi não foi capaz de disfarçar o ódio e a indignação. Apesar da obviedade da resposta, novamente ele estava brincando com ela, ousando provocá-la na frente de Nobunaga. Afinal, aquela pergunta implicava que a vida do mágico lhe era valiosa de alguma maneira, ideia que, para ela, soava apenas como uma alucinação, ainda que, na realidade, ela insistisse em reprimir todo e qualquer impulso libertino que Hisoka lhe provocava.

“Presunçoso nojento!”, ela pensou, desejando poder lhe quebrar o pescoço ali mesmo. O simples fato dele se julgar tão importante a deixava completamente enojada.

— Que pergunta idiota — ela semicerrou os olhos, controlando o tom de voz para não deixar transparecer o fato de que o questionamento havia surtido o efeito desejado — Quando você terminar o seu trabalho aqui, pode morrer.

— E se eu matar Chrollo?

Dessa vez, Machi quase riu. Ou Hisoka era muito inocente por acreditar ser capaz de derrotá-lo, ou então era apenas insano.

— Não vai acontecer, mas vou responder a sua pergunta. Eu o perseguiria até os confins da terra para matá-lo.

Ainda que Hisoka não tivesse demonstrado, ela pôde sentir a agitação crescendo dentro dele, extasiado com a ideia. Novamente ele a relanceou, mas dessa vez, no lugar da decepção, havia um quê de entusiasmo estampado em suas expressões faciais.

— Interessante.

Machi sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha. De alguma forma, aquela ideia também a excitou, principalmente devido à maneira provocativa com que ele a examinava. Lutar contra Hisoka e fazê-lo render-se aos seus pés para admitir a sua inferioridade, ou mesmo para fazê-lo implorar por desculpas, realmente parecia atrativo.

Orgulhosa, Machi havia decidido que, após conseguir os serviços do exorcista, voltaria para o jogo. Mas dessa vez, levaria aquilo a sério. Ela buscaria a vitória a qualquer custo.

Assim, sem imaginar que Hisoka já estaria morto da próxima vez que o visse, Machi o deixou ir embora, ansiosa pelo dia em que se reencontrariam para acertar as contas.

_Only when I stop to think_

_About you, I know._

_Only when you stop to think_

_About me, do you know?_

Ela enfim despertou do estupor, piscando compulsoriamente ao libertar-se daquelas lembranças. Concentrou-se então no desfigurado Hisoka, com o corpo ainda estirado e imóvel. Inerte e sem vida. Ao notarem que ela não os acompanhava até a saída, Kortopi e Shalnark então estranharam a atitude.

— Vai ficar aí Machi? — Kortopi perguntou.

— Já não ficou o suficiente? — intrigado, Shalnark endossou num tom de curiosidade, como se soubesse o que realmente se passava em seus pensamentos.

— Recebi o pagamento adiantado. Vou assim que costurar ele um pouco — ela mentiu com simplicidade, disfarçando as suas reais intenções.

No fundo, não lhe importava nem se eles perceberiam a mentira. Tudo o que ela queria era permanecer um pouco mais ali. Por algum motivo que nem mesmo Machi entendia, ela sentia que precisava de um momento a sós com Hisoka, como se precisassem ter uma conversa particular. Mas não haviam palavras a serem ditas. Na verdade, nunca houveram. Entre eles só exista aquela provocativa troca de olhares, além da tensão enigmática que pesava como toneladas entre os dois.

Sem saber ao certo o porquê continuava naquele lugar, Machi ainda se recriminava por tê-lo decepcionado. Afinal, depois de tanta espera, Hisoka havia ficado sem o que tanto ansiava. Mas isso já não importava mais. Ele estava morto, e ela jamais poderia se redimir pelo seu erro.

A realidade a atingiu com força, embrulhando-lhe o estômago. Apesar de ter desejado aquilo desde a traição, Machi não estava contente. Sentia-se estranhamente desconexa e baqueada. O fato é que ela não queria que ele morresse. Não daquela maneira. Eles ainda possuíam assuntos inacabados para resolver. Se ao menos fosse ela que tivesse tido o prazer de tirar a vida de Hisoka, com as próprias mãos, as coisas seriam bem diferentes. Esse desfecho lhe parecia, com toda certeza, muito mais satisfatório.

Confusa com os próprios sentimentos, ela não era capaz de admitir para si mesma a importância que atribuía a existência de Hisoka, tampouco poderia reconhecer a posição privilegiada que o havia colocado em sua vida. E o que ela faria agora? Um tanto perdida, naquele instante ela o odiou mais do nunca, por fazê-la com que se sentisse tão débil e fragilizada. Ali, abatida diante dele, Machi finalmente compreendeu que todo aquele ódio era na realidade a sua forma de amá-lo, e que há tempos ela havia ultrapassado a linha tênue que separava ambas as emoções.

De súbito, Machi então se recompôs, decidida a costurá-lo para, em seguida, trancafiar os seus sentimentos contraditórios no lugar mais obscuro de sua alma. Ele estava morto e, portanto, já era parte de seu passado. Nada daquilo importava mais. Hisoka havia perdido o jogo, assim como ela o havia abandonado, declarando ali mesmo um empate. Nenhum deles havia atingido o seu objetivo.

— _Game over_, para nós dois — Machi sussurrou, encarando fixamente os olhos abertos de Hisoka, tão vívidos e sanguinários quanto no dia em que se conheceram. Instintivamente ela tocou-lhe o rosto, fechando as suas pálpebra, incomodada pelo jeito como ele parecia julgá-la pelo seu último ato de compaixão.

— Esse ferimento ao redor do pescoço está mesmo feio — pensativa, ela examinou a carne dilacerada, dando continuidade à conversa mesmo sabendo que não obteria nenhuma resposta — Vou limpar o seu rosto também — Machi transformou a sua aura numa linha, preparando-se para usar a agulha que remendaria as feridas do mágico — Obrigada por ajudar no exorcismo do _danchou._

Foi então que, de súbito, ela recuou assustada ao perceber que o corpo de Hisoka emanava uma aura quente e brilhante. A energia, saindo de seu tórax, espalhava-se rapidamente, envolvendo-o por completo. Impressionada, ela o observou ressuscitar milagrosamente diante de seus olhos, levantando-se do chão como se nada tivesse lhe acontecido. Sentindo as pernas formigarem, Machi agradeceu por estar ajoelhada no piso, uma vez que se sustentar com os próprios pés naquele momento seria impossível.

— E aí...Machi...? — perguntou ao recobrar a consciência.

Ao se levantar, Machi titubeou como se os seus membros inferiores simplesmente tivessem parado de obedecer aos comandos de seu cérebro, mas Hisoka não pareceu notar. Tão impressionado quanto ela, ele admirava a si próprio, examinando os estragos em seu corpo provocados pelo duelo com Chrollo.

— Eu estava morto? — ele questionou enfim.

— Sim...— ela respondeu desnorteada, sentindo as batidas de seu coração explodirem num ritmo frenético — Mortinho da Silva.

Por alguns instantes, Machi pensou em esbofetear a si própria, somente para ter certeza de que estava acordada. Porém, ainda em choque, ela foi incapaz de se mexer. Tampouco conseguiu questioná-lo sobre como conseguiu salvar a própria vida.

— É mesmo difícil vencer lutando contra o Chrollo nas condições dele. A vida é dura pra quem é mole.

Naquele instante, Machi sentiu vontade de rir, não pela piadinha sem graça, mas sim pelo simples fato dele estar ali, conversando com ela. O impulso, porém, ficou retido no canto de seus lábios e, em resposta, ela endureceu a expressão, colocando as mãos na cintura e bufando com desdém numa tentativa de manter a compostura.

— Espero que tenha aprendido a lição. No futuro escolha melhor o local e o seu oponente — as palavras saíram naturalmente de sua boca, embora continuasse sem conseguir raciocinar sobre o que estava acontecendo.

De qualquer forma, não lhe interessava saber em detalhes como Hisoka havia conseguido realizar tal feito. O alívio que sentiu se extravasar em todo o seu interior falava mais alto do que qualquer outra coisa naquele momento. Machi não podia negar que estava feliz. A relação dos dois poderia ser retomada, junto a todas aquelas ameaças, provocações e, por vezes, negociações que estavam habituados a fazer. Mesmo sem sorrir, ela sentia-se radiante.

— Senta aí, eu costuro você — disse por fim.

— Não, eu estou bem.

Um tanto ofendida, ela o observou se recuperar por sua própria conta utilizando a goma e a textura surpresa, voltando a ser exatamente o que era antes do combatecom Chrollo.

— Aparentemente estou recuperado!

— Estou vendo — ela fingiu um descaso — Não tenho mais nada para fazer aqui. Vou embora — apressou-se então a dizer, percebendo que, para início de conversa, ela não tinha nem uma boa desculpa para estar ali sozinha com ele, uma vez que os seus serviços não haviam sido nem sequer contratados.

— Machi... — ele a chamou, fazendo-a estancar os passos — Pelo contrário, decidi não escolher mais o local e o oponente.

— É? — novamente Machi desdenhou, dando-lhe as costas para ir embora, ainda que suas pernas teimassem em desobedecê-la — Faça como quiser.

— Estou falando da Aranha...

Foi rápido e súbito. Antes que pudesse reagir, Machi sentiu a aura de Hisoka se aproximar abruptamente, como nunca antes ele havia ousado fazer. Ela sentiu a respiração do mágico em sua nuca, e a intenção maligna emanada por ele a despertou num instinto de autodefesa. No entanto, antes que conseguisse se proteger, ela se viu envolta pelos braços músculos de Hisoka, num aperto que a imobilizava por completo. Quando ele a soltou, porém, ela se deu conta de que ainda não podia se mexer. O _nen_, agora mais forte do que nunca, prendia as suas pernas e braços, impedindo-a de se movimentar.

— Da pra avisar todos da Aranha? De agora em diante vou lutar até a morte contra qualquer um assim que o vir.

— Isso é alguma brincadeira?! Eu acabo com você aqui mesmo!! — ela disse aos berros, possessa de raiva pelo modo como ele a havia pego de surpresa.

No entanto, Machi sabia que a culpa era dela por ter sido tão descuidada, ainda mais conhecendo a natureza traiçoeira de Hisoka. Todo aquele teatro de estar morto a deixou completamente despreparada, fazendo-a tomar decisões estúpidas. O que estava pensando quando deu as costas àquele maluco? O que estava pensando quando decidiu permanecer ali com ele?!

— Então estamos de acordo — saltitante de satisfação, ele se afastou.

— Espere, cretino! Me desamarra, ou eu te mato!! — ela berrou, forçando o _nen_ que a prendia sem muito raciocinar sobre qual seria a melhor maneira de escapar dali.

— Deixa de ser mole — Hisoka a provocou — Desamarra você mesma e vem me parar.

Machi sentiu o coração parar de bater. O tom de desafio em sua voz a fez se sufocar com todos os xingamentos que permaneceram presos em sua garganta.

_“Maldito! Maldito!”_

Lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos, e ali mesmo permaneceram contidas. Paralisada, Machi perdeu a noção do tempo, enquanto tentava assimilar tudo o que havia acontecido nos últimos minutos. Desacreditada, se atrapalhou em suas próprias habilidades, levando mais tempo do que pretendia para conseguir se livrar das amarras do mágico.

Quando enfim se soltou, correu para fora dali, em busca de Hisoka. Porém, a sua presa já havia escapado.

_I hate_

_You hate_

_I hate_

_You...love me!_

Perplexa, Machi estancou os passos em frente aos cadáveres de Shalnark e Kortopi. Cerrou os punhos furiosa, sem se dar conta de como a sua respiração estava acelerada.

Ela havia chegado tarde demais. Machi sabia que havia falhado com os seus companheiros, com a Aranha e, principalmente, consigo mesma. Graças a sua própria incompetência, dois membros da Genei Ryodan estavam mortos e o assassino estava à solta. A culpa era somente sua. Devia tê-lo matado há muito tempo. Houveram tantas oportunidades, tantos momentos em que estivera a sós com ele, mas a covardia sempre falou mais alto. Ela sabia que abrir mão daquela relação bizarra que eles tinham faria mal para si mesma, pois estava um tanto quanto obcecada pela forma com que Hisoka desequilibrava todos os seus sentidos. Aquela estúpida consideração que nutria por ele colocou tudo a perder.

Se arrependimento matasse, Machi já estaria enterrada.

Hisoka desempatou o jogo que naquele instante se reiniciava. Marcou um ponto certeiro, deixando-a em completa desvantagem. De repente, a vitória parecia-lhe cada vez mais distante, enquanto o sabor da derrota preenchia o seu paladar. Ela então sentiu o seu ritmo cardíaco disparar novamente quando percebeu que ao lado da cabeça decapitada de Kortopi havia uma carta de baralho. Com desgosto, Machi a pegou do chão, virando-a para si mesma com a mão trêmula. Nela, assim como da primeira vez, um curto recado havia sido deixado.

“Game over só pra você.”

O sangue de Machi ferveu. Seus olhos em brasa fuzilaram a carta, fazendo com que em instantes ela a picotasse em inúmeros fragmentos minúsculos, até que se tornassem cinzas carregadas pelo vento.

Machi enfim entendeu que ele estava certo. Ela tinha perdido para Hisoka há muito tempo, desde o instante em que se deixou levar pelas emoções que afloravam dentro de si. A partir daquele momento, tudo o que fez foi fraquejar diante das circunstâncias.

No entanto, convencida de que toda aquela lamentação não a levaria para lugar algum, inspirou fundo recobrando a sua racionalidade. Ao acalmar os nervos, se deu conta de que a caçada não estava terminada. Por mais que tivesse sido vencida, ainda assim o perseguiria até o Inferno, se fosse necessário, fazendo com que se arrependesse de declarar guerra à Aranha. Mas dessa vez, não hesitaria em matá-lo.

Ansiosa para realizar o seu primeiro movimento, ela sentia todo o seu corpo formigar com a adrenalina que corria em suas veias. Por vontade própria, Hisoka convidou os demais membros da Troupe a se juntarem a eles, mas ela não se incomodou com esse fato. Do contrário, a ideia de ser a primeira a conseguir alcançá-lo lhe pareceu extremamente convidativa. Ela o pegaria, antes mesmo de Chrollo, e enfim se redimiria de todos os erros que havia cometido anteriormente.

Mas para atingir o seu objetivo, ela precisaria admitir o que sentia por Hisoka, pois esse seria o único jeito de encerrar com um pouco de dignidade toda aquela situação. Por odiá-lo, o mataria e, por amá-lo, estava decidida a morrer junto com ele, permanecendo ao seu lado até o fim daquele jogo.


End file.
